


Jack Morton Fucks Everybody At Belgrave University

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: The Order (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, tags will be in chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.not in chronological order, if you read enough you’ll put together how some of them fit together and diverge from canon.





	Jack Morton Fucks Everybody At Belgrave University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Jack has his first controlled transformation, the Knights regroup with some cocktails (courtesy of Hamish) to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: multi ship/foursome, could be considered an orgy, slight lack of proper preparation, alcohol, werewolves, inflicted pain for sexual reasons, body worship (sort of), sexual context worship of one specific person, unrealistic timing of orgasms because I got lazy while writing, frottage, dicks inside asses, grinding, hickeys, blowjobs, fingering in the context of masturbation, yeah.

It had been a long fucking night. Running around, trying to stop a death curse, ending up naked in front of your professor’s house and having to play it “cool” (or, as cool as Jack could be for someone whose _english_ _professor_ was currently looking at his dick. Not that he hadn’t had weirder moments this school year. This one was just... unplanned.)... Yeah, a day like his could wear almost anybody out.

Hence why he was so eager to drink with the Knights. They lounged in oddly-printed robes, while Jack sat rather uncomfortably on the edge of the couch wearing nothing but a sweater someone had lent him, most likely Hamish. Maybe someday the “new kid” feeling would finally go away. Or maybe it wouldn’t.

“Doesn’t have to be perfect, just booze,” Randall spoke, waltzing into the room as Hamish scoffed.

”Seriously, Grandpa,” Lilith said, legs spread further than any of the guys’ with just a single fold of the robe covering what lay between.

Hamish passed out cocktails, naming the two as Neanderthals as he sat on the couch beside Jack, who was not counted in the party of archaic humanity. His name was singled out, and god, the way the tall blonde said it...

”I kinda get why we need these now,” Jack remarked, staring at his drink to ignore the feelings in both his heart and his... well, he wasn’t wearing pants. “It’s hard work.”

Sometimes he wished he could shut the fuck up for a change.

“It also used to be fun.” Lilith’s tongue was soaked in sarcasm as usual.

Maybe the new guy feeling wouldn’t be lasting forever, because Randall spoke almost without thinking.

”Jack _killed_ a _car_. That was fun. And you were right,” he said, directing his gaze toward an increasingly blushy Jack. “Eventually the magic petered out.”

”It was a pretty _long_ ‘eventually’.”

Was it something in the way Lilith said “long”, or did lycanthropy come with a sudden boost in hormones?

“We saved ten people,” Hamish said, giving Jack a second pair of eyes on him. “Feels good.”

”Saving people’s okay,” Lilith took a pretty _long_ sip from her cup. “I guess. Not as good as some other things.”

The growing silence gave Jack a moment to observe his three fellow werewolves. Since the moment they’d met, Lilith had been fairly hostile to him, a vibe he... wasn’t really getting right now. Ever since he’d put on that sweater earlier, there was a sort of look he’d been getting from Hamish, not exactly predatory but not quite protective. Even Randall had changed in demeanor a bit, from boyish overcockiness to carrying an air of seriousness.

”Hey, I mean, we all like guys here, right?” Randall asked, and although Jack could tell he was trying to break the building tension, he honestly only added to it, not helped at all when Lilith shot him a glare. “And girls?”

She grinned, satisfied, and nodded in response to the question.

”It’s a bit... _eh_ , as far as girls go, but... I’m not wildly opposed.” Hamish shrugged. “Why, are you suggesting... an initiation?”

Randall’s face lit up in agreement. “Fuck yeah, I am. So, whaddya say, Jack, you in?”

”I thought I made it clear I wasn’t joining the... Knights, or whatever you guys are yet?”

”Don’t worry, baby, this isn’t anything permanent. Just a little... stress relief,” Lilith leaned forward, the robe slipping off her shoulders.

Jack knew how to take a hint — or, in this case, how to pluck one of many from the air like in the scene in The Sorcerer’s Stone when Harry’s parlor was flooded with letters through the chimney. 

“Oh,” he said.  _”Oh.”_

“Yeah.”

Surprisingly enough (to Jack, at least), it was Hamish that made the first move. He recklessly downed the rest of his carefully prepared cocktail, setting the glass aside before he grasped at the hem of Jack’s borrowed sweater, fingers brushing against his barely-covered thigh. “You know... it’s been a real struggle, seeing you in my sweater and not being able to do anything about it,” he said, voice dropping lower than Jack was used to.

Jack, still sat on the arm of the couch, nearly fell off in shock, and apparently the others could tell.

”Even if you don’t join the Knights, Jack, you’re still a part of the pack,” Randall said, moving to sit on the edge of the round coffee table, closer to the action.

”And we take good care of our own.” Even Lilith shifted to get closer. “Especially this one — he’s damn protective of what’s his.” She nodded toward Hamish, who didn’t speak, but looked up at Jack through long eyelashes.

Alright, maybe it was technically Jack that made the first real “move”. He felt a momentary lapse of self control, and in that moment he felt himself lean down, sweater-sleeve-clad hand resting on Hamish’s shoulder as he kissed him.

After that, things started to blur together. Lilith appeared behind him, hand braced on his hip as she dragged her tongue up from his collarbone to his jaw, backtracking afterwards to leave bites of increasing intensity. Randall stroked Jack’s thighs, building up to pushing back the hem of his sweater as Hamish ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

Ever the leader, Hamish was the first to speak. He broke the kiss with Jack, but didn’t move. As he spoke his lips brushed Jack’s.

”God, you’re beautiful,” he said, eyes still closed. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll look afterwards.”

Jack’s breathing was short and scattered, and it sure didn’t help when he felt Randall’s lips around his cock. Lilith took charge, locking her lips with Jack’s and swallowing down the sounds he made as Randall swirled his tongue around and took him further. She kissed differently than the others. Randall kissed like he wanted more, Hamish kissed like he already owned him, but Lilith... she kissed like the world was ending.

With Lilith’s hands on his cheeks, Hamish moved to sit behind Jack, straddling the arm of the couch. Not the most comfortable position he could imagine, but it gave him the perfect angles to grip Jack’s hips with an intensity that would leave bruises in the shape of his hands, and to trail kisses down the side of his neck Lilith hadn’t covered yet.

The sense heightening that came with being a werewolf made it all the easier for the three to send Jack into total sensory overload, and they could tell. With one final movement Randall’s lips left Jack’s dick, now covered in saliva and precome, and he made his way to the couch to prep Hamish in the same way. While distracted, Lilith stole Jack away for a moment to pull off his sweater before kissing him feverishly. He felt her claws poke out to drag across his back as he came to the sudden realization that while the other three were still wearing their robes he was now completely naked, on display for the Knights. And maybe it was the alcohol talking, or the adrenaline from his first controlled transformation, but he wasn’t minding the attention one bit.

The levels of uninterrupted stimulation had left Jack totally flushed, the stick of sweat keeping his hair pushed back, all but one bit that fell perfectly over his face. His whole body shook ever so slightly, maybe from anticipation, or adrenaline. His lips swollen and shining, his neck covered in bruises and bite marks, his cock stood up against his stomach, head almost as beautifully pink and wet as his lips.

The three took a moment to look at him, sitting on the couch now, Hamish on the cushion beside him, Randall cross-legged on the edge of the coffee table, and Lilith posed in front of him.

Jack opened his mouth to give some snarky comment, but found himself at a loss for words. _Well, who wants some?_ he wanted to say, but instead of that, he said an astounding _absolutely_   _fucking_   _nothing_.

“I think we broke him, guys,” Randall said. His robe was barely on, just tied enough that it covered the important bits, but his entire tiddies were out, not unlike Jack’s.

”Nah, he’s good,” Lilith strode forward, placing her hands on Jack’s thighs. “You good?”

Jack nodded vigorously, because _apparently_ that was the only part of his body that could _function_.

”See? He’s good. Now let’s get some music up in this bitch, silence is weird,” Lilith said. Within moments, speakers worthy of a frat party were blasting some bass-heavy rap music Jack would’ve likely recognized if he were functional at the moment. He looked between the three, wondering who would be doing what from this point on. Honestly, he didn’t care, as long as something was done to him.

Randall clambered onto the couch, lips connecting to Jack’s neck to leave more hickeys like they were high schoolers. Hamish guided Jack to his knees, dropping his own robe from his shoulders to hang extremely loosely from his waist as he ran his hands over Jack’s hips and thighs. At some point, somebody gave him a bottle of lube, and within moments Jack felt the same pleasure of Hamish’s cock pushing into his ass without the pain. He flinched away from both sources of touch, looking to Lilith for answers.

She sighed, in typical Lilith fashion. “Higher pain tolerance means less hurting when you get a dick up your ass, and we can’t get or transmit anything. We’re all clean, and you’ll probably be able to walk just fine in the morning.”

”Unless you want it harder,” Hamish said, dragging his hand down Jack’s chest.

Jack fucking _moaned_ , of all things. He felt immense self hatred in that moment, not so different than his typical Late 90s to Early 2000s Kid depression, but this time coupled with regret that went away nearly instantly.

But Hamish still rocked his hips gently, not all the way in yet, putting on a show till Jack said the word.

Give it a couple seconds... and _now_ Jack realized he should probably say something if he wanted more.

”Harder,” he croaked out, throat weirdly dry. “H-harder like Lilith sai- _fuck_.”

Other slurred expletives left his mouth as Hamish pushed into him completely, hands finding the outline of where they bruised earlier to brace the impact. Jack’s  head lolled back onto Hamish’s shoulder, but harder and faster hip movements quickly snapped him out of it. Lilith moved closer to them, running her thumb over Jack’s lower lip. Don’t be fooled, she didn’t kiss him — she took his lower lip in her mouth and bit down, hard enough that he cried out. Hamish glared at her, eyes flicking to the familiar slitted yellow of the wolf and she backed off, but not down. She grabbed the bottle of lube Hamish had discarded, and began taking care of herself. In that moment, Jack realized why her nails were always clipped short. He thought she was just gay, but he guessed it helped during werewolf orgies to have short nails. He could respect that. Most men didn’t properly satisfy women anyway, and he couldn’t see himself remembering to help Lilith let alone remembering _anything_ after this.

”It’s not that deep, pretty boy, I just ran out of birth control and it’s too damn expensive,” she mouthed off, fingers messing around inside herself. Somehow she always knew what Jack was thinking, and if we’re being real, it freaked him out a little bit.

Randall quickly took his mind off it, approaching him from the front. Unlike Lilith, he kissed Jack, licking up blood from the bite marks on his lip. Once more playing like horny teenagers (which, technically, they were) Randall pressed up against him, all hot skin and hesitant touches as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started jerking the both of them off while acting as a wall for Hamish’s thrusts to end against.

Like some sort of magic, the four felt themselves pushed over the edge like a train. Jack first, then Hamish, Randall, and Lilith as each other’s varying sounds and sexual secretions took up the room for the time it took them to ride it out. Jack took the longest — and even when he was done, he laid back against Hamish, eyes barely opening and his whole body simultaneously aching and void of all pain. For lack of... any other words, really, Jack was completely and utterly blissed out. A smile stretched across his face, accompanied by a bright pink hue that nearly washed out his freckles. He felt, for all intents and purposes, that he was dead. If he wasn’t, he sure could die and be okay with it. Screw the fucking Order, screw that sperm donor or whatever he should refer to Coventry as. His life could end right here, on this couch, and Jack Morton would be completely goddamn fine with it.

 

The next thing he properly recognized was Lilith, crouching beside him as Randall stripped his robe off and used it to clean Jack up.

”I told you, we take care of our own.”


End file.
